1stfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Dynamo (Halo Fanon)
The Dynamo's were a series of young children age 5 or so who were trained until they were 15 and then given a series of nanite injections as well as a advanced bone grafting in order to provide them with great power to help with mission success rate against the Brutes. 'Nano Technology (Nanites)' Nano Technology provided a cheaper and more effective way of making new superior soldiers which the Spartan I's, II's, and III's had been partially successful so the geniuses at DSP started trying to manufacture Nanites and became the first known creator of nano technology which of course gave the opportunity to create better soldiers than any of the previous Spartans even the most famous of the Spartans, Spartan-117 or John-117 which done a real number on Covanent troops. They succeeded beyond anyones belief. Not a single Dynamo out of 500 died during these procedures, and they were at least 25x stronger in every single aspect of a regular soldier, and they would only get better as the Dynamos got accustomed to the procedures. 'Augmentation' 'Exact Results' '1st Nano Injection' *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The Dynamos can heal multiple punctures in seconds, and massive tissue damage in minutes, and can heal slight organ damage such as punctures but not if the damage is to extensive. '2nd Nano Injection' *'Superhuman Strength': The Dynamos can all lift 10 Tons without their power armor with it they can lift around 50 Tons *'Superhuman Durability': The Dynamos can easily survive multiple gravity hammer strikes with only mild bruising without their power armor with it they can survive almost anything. *'Superhuman Endurance': The Dynamos can keep fighting even after any other soldier would go into shock from sheer amount of brutal damage. *'Superhuman Speed': The Dynamos can run around 500MP/ H without their power armor but with it they can run speeds approaching the speed of sound. *'Superhuman Reflexes': The Dynamos reaction speed is 375 KP/ H without their power armor and with it they can react at 500 KP/ H *'Superhuman Stamina': The Dynamos can physically exert themselves for about 2 days (approximately 50 hours) without stopping before fatigue toxins begin to impair them. '3rd Nano Injection' *'Superhuman Sight': The Dynamos can see 25x further and clearer than a regular soldier. *'Night Vision': The Dynamos can see perfectly in total darkness. *'Superhuman Smell': The Dynamos can recognize someone they've spent more than 25 minutes with just by there scent as well as recognize any poisons. *'Superhuman Hearing': The Dynamos can tell if someone is lying just by their heartbeat, and can hear someone 25 KM away whispering to his buddy in a rainstorm. *'Superhuman Taste': The Dynamos can taste the specific ingredients inside of a meal. '4th Nano Injection' *'Superhuman Intellect': The Dynamos mental performance have been greatly enhanced, allowing their mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this are their tactical genius: the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g.. threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. They also have an eidetic memory, meaning they never forget anything and have perfect recall. This allows the Dynamos to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. '5th Nano Injection' *'Superhuman Metabolism': The Dynamos metabolism grants them immunity to any known earthly disease; including a.d.d., o.c.d. or anything else, immunity to any known eathly illness; including the cold, the flu or anything else, and lastly immunity to any instability; including getting drunk, high or anything else. 'Adamantium Beta Bone Grafting' *'Nearly Indestructible Bones': The Dynamos bones are completely indestructible meaning they don't bend, break and due to adamantium beta the adamantium heals itself if destroyed and grows when the Dynamos bones would normally grow. Legacy Eventually most of the living Dynamo's had children who shared their unique abilities. Because they were born with these abilities they were much more accustomed to their abilities and therefore much deadlier than their parents ever were. Where as normal offspring naturally have dilluted genes of their parents, the Dynamo's children were not and thus they actually added to the mix in the fact that they naturally were stronger than their parents at a young age and thus made the Dymond Armor inaffective for them. 'Related Topics' - C.O.G. Super Soldier (Gears of War Fanon) - Sentinel-II (Resistance Fanon)